Project American Wolf
by guineamania
Summary: REWRITE! Scorpia is the top child assassin in the world but even the best make mistakes. When she is enrolled in the Avengers, she meets Loki. And real power appeals to her.


_**1/9/13**_

**Project American Wolf**

**Disclaimer – I don't own any avengers characters but the genius that is Scorpia is mine**

**Chapter 1**

"_**Everyone suffers at least one bad betrayal in their lifetime. It's what unites us. The trick is not to let it destroy your trust in others when that happens. Don't let them take that from you."**_

**Sherrilyn Kenyon****,****Invincible**

Stark Tower was a magnificent sight. Tony Stark had really out done himself with it this time and she just stood looking. The floor to ceiling windows glistened in the noonday sunlight and cast patterns on the other buildings. It must be wonderful to live up there; to stand over the world and feel the wind it your hair. "Scorpia! Focus," a voice shouted over her Bluetooth headset and jolted her mind out of the wonderful daydreams. That stuff would never happen anyway, what's the point in dreaming?  
"Sorry sir, just casing the front," she replied formally and snapped back to her battle attitude, this was no time to daydream of a life she would never have.  
"Hurry up, your movements are all timed to perfection," the voice moaned.

"Heading in now sir," she replied impassively. Usually she would snap back a retort or disregard his orders but this time it was serious. This mission was everything and despite being a controlling idiot, her boss did know best with these things. Her dirty blonde hair was scraped back in a messy bun with one strand hanging over her deep green irises. Scorpia just looked like an average teenager with a backpack slung casually over her shoulder. What the general public of New York didn't know was that the seemingly harmless backpack was full to the brim with weapons and technology; as well as the knives strapped to her person. "Walking to the back exit," she whispered, now a lot more cautious in the shadow of the tower. Pretending to brush hair behind her ear, the mysterious youth slipped the headset off her ear and crunched it in the metal gauntlet fused to her skin.

No one paid the fifteen year old girl any heed as she slipped round the back of the famous tower. A small chained fence surrounded the back of the building and blocked any attempts of using that alley to sneak round. Scorpia threw the backpack over the wall effortlessly and then proceeded to climb the metal links. She could feel the cool metal pressing through the soles of her shoes but it was too late to turn back now. There was no turning back. The spy hit the ground with a roll and dusted herself off as if it was nothing. Her backpack was slung over her slight shoulders once again as she padded silently round the back of the building. No alarm bells rang out and it seemed she was still undetected; but yet she was still on edge, one slip up could cost her everything. Hurriedly but efficiently she slid out of her civilian clothes, revealing a deep blue catsuit underneath. Multiple sheathes of knives and holsters for guns were laid across her muscular chest and slender hips. She was built for spy work; most girls her age would be able to slide through the narrowest of gaps and hide in places that she could. The backpack was stowed in the industrial rubbish bins and her gauntlet set to emit a mild light to guide her way. The cool metal glove was welded to her skin and could never be removed. It contained all the information Scorpia needed for the mission and communication devices.

Scorpia slowly prised an air vent grill off the wall and slid in to the metallic tube; leaving no trace of her arrival behind her. She was always thorough. The teen assassin crawled using the map she had engraved on her mind. All was eerily silent which set Scorpia's nerves even further on edge; silence was never good. The calm before the storm as some people believed. The screen on her gauntlet showed the heat signatures near her. She froze in fear when a red light illuminated her face. Breaths stuck in her tense throat as the person walked underneath her. All was silent so even one little movement would expose the agent; Scorpia had come too far to be exposed in such a clumsy way. The heat signature passed her position unaware. She could feel her legs cramping up and the cool metal of the vent burning into the back of her neck. One a door slammed shut and it seemed as if it was safe, Scorpia fell forwards with a choked sigh of relief. It wasn't long before she was kneeling over the grate to the storage space. SHIELD was using one of Stark Tower's storage spaces until they brought the quinjets over to pick it all up and take somewhere that they didn't now the location of. Scorpia was charged with placing a tracker on one of the boxes and steal all the information on Captain America.

The metal grill was wedged in firmly and it took the spy a long time to work it off without making a noise. The mission was easy if she could just remain undetected. Like a cat, Scorpia ddropped from the vent but as soon as her padded feet hit the floor, a blazing siren echoed room the storage room. The vent hatch instantly sealed up and the door clicked shut. Scorpia swore under her breath and tried to jump and punch the vent back open. She dented all around it with her gauntlet but the metal stayed strong despite the constant battering. It had to be some sort of metal Stark had designed. She shot a round at the grill but it again it refused to open. Her attention was then quickly diverted to the door after the vent proved futile; the assassin planted a two footed powerhouse kick by the handle. It flew open and thumped against the other wall. The alarms were piercing her skull but Scorpia was trained to withstand the worst noises anyone could throw at her. She heard footsteps and instantly sprinted in the opposite direction to their origin. Scorpia sprinted full pelt down the corridor with her head down. Her only chance of escape was to run out of the building before anyone could catch her. All thought of the mission flew out of her mind and the only thing that remained was her instinct to flee.

The corridor raced past her until it was all a blur. By the time Scorpia looked up and saw a tall figure looming in front of her it was too late to stop. They two bodies collided with a massive thump and all the air was knocked straight out of her lungs. It took a few seconds for her to recover and the world to swim back into focus. She instantly flicked two short sharp knives into her hands in defence. Captain America loomed over her and his arm flashed forwards in an attempt to grab at the slight teenager. She threw a knife up at him and watched it slice through the air; but the super soldier was too quick and batted the knife away like it was an irritating fly. In a spur of the moment descision, Scorpia sprinted and slid under the patriot's legs and sped down the corridor. Straight into the grip of Mr Stark himself; needless to say, he was not happy. No matter how much she squirmed and kicked, Iron Man's grip was too strong and she could not work herself free. It was not long before she was thrown into what looked like an interrogation room; not a really one obviously but a room with a table and two chairs, one on either side.

XXX

"What did you want?" the SHIELD agent asked for the fifth time.  
"I'm not going to tell you," Scorpia smirked and felt another sharp shock spike through her body. The electric shocks were taking a lot out of her but she would never show them how much it hurt.  
"Why?" He asked again.  
"Because I don't like you," Scorpia giggled and felt a stronger shock. She but back a yelp of pain and the agent smirked now.  
"If you would just tell me who you worked for and what you were looking for then it will stop," he muttered softly but Scorpia was stronger than that. She had been trained from birth to withstand these sorts of interrogations.  
"I don't want to tell you," she smiled.  
"Just tell me your name and we will stop for today," he murmured.  
"I am Scorpia," she announced proudly.  
"Real name," he sighed. Scorpia just looked at him confusedly. He stared back. "Your real name, that's just a code name," he replied frowning, he was trying to work her out; but Scorpia would not give him anything to work with.  
"I've only ever been called Scorpia; look me up," she giggled. Scorpia wriggled in the bonds and refused to answer any more questions until the man gave up.

He let her out from the bonds and left her alone in the room. She returned to her information to her gauntlet and tried to contact Viper again. The man who was like a father to her had always told her that if she was captured then she was on her own but it had never happened before. She knew that Fury and Stark were watching her but there was no way of getting the gauntlet off so she could play to her hearts content. The agent felt the air move behind her. "Not many people can sneak up on me," she laughed. "I presume you are the infamous Black Widow," she smiled and stood up. "Come to try and get me to talk?" She asked and smirked. No one could get her to talk and Agent Romanoff wouldn't trick her into talking.  
"I just wanted to meet to world renowned Scorpia, best child spy slash assassin in the world," she murmured and stepped closer. Scorpia stood firm. "What did you want here?" Romanoff asked.  
"Why should I tell you?" Scorpio asked while still maintaining eye contact.  
"Because I know who you work for," she smirked and Scorpio couldn't keep the shock off her face. "Viper won't help and you will get solitary confinement for life if you don't cooperate," Romanoff said and stepped forwards again.  
"Don't talk about him like that?" She yelled and threw the knife hidden in her dirty blonde bun. Romanoff's responses were quick but the flying knife grazed her cheek.  
"Scorpia, listen to me! We can get you protect and no charges if you just tell us his base and what he wanted," she insisted and Scopia's resolve was failing her.  
"No charges?" She asked.  
"And protection," Romanoff confirmed with a nod.  
"I'll tell you," she replied and instantly regretted it.  
"Thank you," Romanoff smiled and nodded.


End file.
